


Dear Cheeseburger...

by delmcatee



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica tries to process her feelings and deal with her impending agoraphobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Journal: **justdyedit** ]

[Security: **Private** ]

[IP Tracking: **On** ]  
  
Hey Cheeseburger...Ok this is still weird to write a letter to you when I have no intention of letting you ever read this but it's a little less crazy than writing the letter to myself. I started this journal back when I did that mission for SWORD in Madripoor and it's mostly sat here gathering cyberdust but I think I'm going to dust it off. I've heard people write journals to process things or remember so I thought I'd give it a try. Can't hurt right?  
  
Anyway, things haven't been sitting well with me. I keep finding myself obsessing on things. My place in the Avengers, New York City, Clint...is there an end to the list? Don't know, which scares me a little. And even if I wasn't obsessing, the world is doing it for me.  
  
One of the hard things about heightened hearing is that you hear things people don't necessary want you to and more often than not, it's stuff you wouldn't care to hear if given a chose. It's been more than a year since the skrulls tried their little coup but still people pause when they see me; wondering if I'm truly human or a skrull. I'm not talking about the hero set, of course. Well, mostly. There's still a dissenting voice I hear from time to time. But no, I'm talking about the person on the street.  
  
Do you realize how rarely I go shopping or go out for food? Not that Jarvis doesn't make the best cuisine nor arrange impeccable personal shoppers but there's more to it. I guess I'm tired of the mistrust I see and hear from the people I'm protecting. The blow hards on the radio and TV don't help but I've seen mothers pull their kids across the street to avoid me and that's hard to keep facing.  
  
It's hasn't all been bad though. The other day I actually went out for a run in Central Park and while I heard the usual narrative from the people I passed, one voice caught me when I paused for a drink of water. It was a kid's. A boy. "You can't ask her. Don't you know who she is?" A girl's voice replied in a serious tone, "Yeah, she's Spider-Woman and she's a hero, she'll help."  
  
Next thing I know, I'm chasing a cat through the trees of Central Park. I swear the damn thing took lessons from squirrels. Anyway, I do feel a bit better having written this out but much better remembering that girl. Maybe if one girl believes in me that's all I need for now. There can be worse things to hold onto.


	2. Day 04 - Did It Have To Be Ninjas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess stumbles into a case and, of course, there are ninjas.

[Journal:  **justdyedit** ]

[Security:  **Private** ]

[IP Tracking:  **On** ]

[Voice Transcript]  
   
Hey Cheeseburger, been a few days but I thought I'd better get this down. Calling it in cause I'm on my way to Hell's Kitchen and, well, it's kind of crazy. Not Avengers crazy but still crazy.  
  
It started a couple of days ago, in fact with that last journal entry I did. Remember those kids? Yeah, funny thing about them. Every time I went for my run I managed to bump into them and they always had some pet for me to rescue. I'm running twice a day now so that's at least four times. Of course alarm bells started by the second meeting but they were kids so I went with it. By the fourth time I figured out they were testing me, trying to decide if they could trust me with something bigger and when they showed up again this morning, I called them on it. I had had enough of chasing fake pets.  
  
There was a girl, a few years older than them, who they say was homeless. They say she was nice and would help them with the their school work in exchange for money or whatever leftovers the kids had from lunch. They called her Natalie since she looked like Natalie Portman. Anyway, the kids were worried as Natalie hadn't been seen in a week and she always showed up for the kids.  
  
I hope no super villains are reading this as I've discovered a new weakness, I can't say no to kids.   
  
I agreed to look into it and I did. Canvassing the area and buying several breakfasts, not to mention lining a few threadbare pockets, and I've tracked Natalie to Hell's Kitchen. An older gentleman swears he saw her grabbed in an alleyway at [unintelligible] and [unintelligible] a few days ago. Said she looked scared before she was grabbed, like she knew she was being hunted, and the police just brushed him off when he tried to report it.  
  
I'm going to call you now, just to make sure someone knows where I....Shit,  _ninjas!?!_  
  
[End transcription.]


End file.
